In the textile and related industries grommets are frequently utilized particularly in providing an opening or passageway for cord or lace. It is not uncommon to use metal for such grommets but there is the attendant disadvantage of such material rusting. Metal grommets now have to be assembled by hand but mostly with a machine that because of the stiffness of the metal requires bending of the metal.